


The Blond Temptress

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: To say she loves Usagi would be an understatement. There's no way one word can describe how Rei feels about her girlfriend. But when another set of blond locks enter the romantic arena she realizes that fear and jealousy always accompanies this 'love'.





	

The buzz around this place has been all the two young women have heard about. Of course Rei Hino could only think of one way it could be as good as they've heard and that's by taking her sweet Usagi along with her. It's the perfect idea to have some fun while being together. Although Rei had insisted on picking Usagi up, the latter had said she'll be with Makoto and she'll drop her off.

Which is why Rei is waiting half a block away from the buzzing dance music that she eagerly waits to tug Usagi toward. Of course as she stands there, arms folded neatly under her bosom, she _does_ get a few glances from those that pass by. It's expected seeing as she made sure she dressed nice tonight. She dons a slender crimson dress that looks a little too tight to dance in but in reality it's perfect; sexy and easy to move in. Normally she'd have her red high heels on but instead she favors a pair of matching pumps.

Glancing to her left, she finds a smile worming its way onto her countenance. Her dark eyes glimmer with love as Usagi turns the corner and sees her. The blonde is adorable in the way she grins wide and gives a wave. Her short baby blue skirt swishes against her legs as she picks up the pace, hurrying to Rei while trying to be careful not to trip. The last thing she needs is to dirty her outfit.

It's something she took forever to pick out, wanting to look her best for her devoted lover. Usagi finally come to a stop before Rei but not without enthusiastically throwing her arms around the dark haired woman. Rei doesn't mind in the slightest. She merely laughs softly as she hugs Usagi back, "Happy to see me?"

Usagi smiles up at her, "Sorry I'm late, Rei. Makoto got busy and-"

"Usagi…" Rei starts as she claps her hands down on Usagi's shoulders, pushing the girl away ever so slightly. "We both know it's not Makoto's fault."

The blonde grins sheepishly as she ducks out from underneath Rei's grasp and steps around her. At the last second she takes a hold of Rei's hand, tugging her towards their destination. "I'm here now right?"

Rei relents and settles to walking beside her, although she doesn't stop from smirking down at her with a wink. "You'll make it up to me right, Usagi?"

It has the young woman practically glowing red in the face as she redirects her attention to the various cracks that she can barely see on the sidewalk. She tries to deflect by gently elbowing Rei, "Why would I do that?"

The dark haired woman gives a shake of her head as they near the entrance and the door that opens. A group of people exit with the last one in the bunch holding it for Rei until she gets there. She gives a nod before finally letting go of Usagi's hand. The latter steps inside first with Rei closely behind her.

The door closes and locks off the moonlight, shrouding them in darkness. At least until they move to the right where booths and tables are lined up. The dance for is packed with people from the edge all the way up to the stage. The floor beneath their feet lights up, changing colors to match the beats and tempo of the song.

It's all so very hypnotic that Rei has to guide Usagi to where they'll make their perch. Not that Rei wants that to last very long. She wants nothing more than to pull Usagi onto the dance floor. The blonde's eyes glitter happily as she stares out at the bodies moving almost in perfect sync. She glances back to Rei but doesn't have to say a word.

Depositing their purses in the back, well out of sight just in case, Rei moves close to Usagi. One arm hooks around the slender waist while she dips her head down, lips hovering beside Usagi's ear. She smiles into her words, "Why don't we dance first? That way I can treat you afterward."

"B- But I thought you said this place had a great menu!"

Rei's hand slides away to land on Usagi's lower back, "I'll pay for whatever you want after. Sound good?" She says all of this as her hand brushes over Usagi's hip as she steps away. One hand is extended and Usagi can't help but take it, her fingers curling against Rei's as the latter leads her through the people until they're basically in the middle of it all.

It only takes a few beats to get them both dancing together, ignoring everything else around them. Even so Rei is careful to stay in contact with Usagi, never letting her touch leave the latter for very long. After all, the crowd of people around them is thick and she wouldn't want either of them to get split up or knocked over.

Nonetheless, they're both smiling wide as they dance together. It's hypnotic fun that neither wants to end. At least that's what Rei thinks until she sees Usagi's attention slipping away from her. Wondering what it could be, Rei follows her line of sight only to try and not glare.

There on the stage is a beautiful young woman with her golden tresses swaying about her as she dances. Each step is sure and seemingly calculated with how well she pulls it off in yellow wedges. The shoes go perfectly with her orange mini dress, with a yellow spiraled heart on the side, that flairs slightly at the bottom, giving her room to move.

The stage is the center of most of the crowd's attention. But it's Usagi's eyes that Rei doesn't want to linger there not with how they sparkle with awe like that. She can feel the slight ping of jealousy begin to rumble through her body like the beginnings of thunder. It's not that she doesn't trust Usagi, it's that she doubts everyone else that looks at Usagi with that kind of gaze. Especially since she knows all about this woman; Minako Aino.

She stops dancing, just as Usagi has, and touches her arm, "Why don't we go get a drink."

Usagi nods, "I'll meet you at the table."

Rei turns with Usagi right on her heels, but Usagi doesn't get very far. Before either are aware of it they're separated by people with Minako suddenly behind Usagi, holding onto her wrist. Minako smiles, "Hey there." She gets even closer, her body pressing up against Usagi's back. "My name's Minako. Mind staying and dancing with me?"

"Ah.. Um.. Sure." As Minako goes to start dancing behind her, Usagi stammers, "My n-name's Usagi."

Usagi can't help but gaze up at like she's starstruck. The sweet smile on her lips is nothing but friendly and it puts Usagi completely at ease. Usagi sees nothing wrong with idling for a moment before following after Rei. It's just one dance after all. At least that's what she tells herself. She may be a bit slow to some things but the way Minako's hands move along her sides and over her arms is not one of them. There's lust in the way those touches linger on her skin, setting her body on fire.

She can almost ignore the whispers that linger in her ears, say that she's just hearing things since the music is too loud. But they're there. Tiny little mumbles of sweet nothings over and over. Yet Usagi doesn't pull away even as the song changes and more people hurry to the dance floor. She finds herself even closer to Minako.

Standing at the booth looking out, Rei is bewildered. There's only one thing that doesn't sit right with her and that's the fact that Minako is no longer on stage. Rei refuses to chance anything as she sets the cup down and makes her way into the thick crowd. She tries to find the familiar head of blonde.

While Rei might not see her first, Usagi catches sight of her. Minako must too because she kisses Usagi's cheek with a whisper, "Meet me in the bathroom."

Minako vanishes just before Rei gets there. Usagi eagerly takes Rei's hand and lets her pull through the people and to the table. But even so she doesn't know that Rei did in fact see that blatant show of affection. It has Rei inwardly fuming as she sits down followed quickly by Usagi.

There's a strange air between them as they rest at the table, Rei unsure of what to say and Usagi not knowing what to do. All she _does_ know is that she wants Usagi out of here and as far away from Minako as possible. Rei stands up suddenly and grabs her purse. "Let's head home, I'm sure you're tired."

Usagi looks up at her with confusion on her features, "What? Tired? We just got here."

Rei knows she has to think fast and be smart about this. Whether this spike jealousy is based on reliable intuition or not - she can only make sure nothing can possibly come from it.

"If we don't leave now I won't have enough time to stop by your favorite shop and pick you up a box of donuts."

Usagi's eyes twinkle at the thought of the sugary treats. Especially if Rei is going to be getting them for her instead of scolding her for sneaking by and grabbing a box before coming over. Rei knows she has her hooked when Usagi reaches for her purse and hangs it on her shoulder. Standing up, Usagi gives a nod, "Alright, let's go."

Except just as Rei turns to make for the exit, Usagi hesitates. Suddenly she's remembering the way Minako's hands touched her and how those lips were practically on her ear as she was told to come to the bathroom. There's nerves that wrap around her and she struggles with what to do.

Rei turns partly back around, "Usagi?"

She cares about Rei, very much so. But she can't stop her mouth from already moving. Her desire has her on auto-pilot. "I have to go to the bathroom," she blurts out.

Rei quirks a brow, "Really? We'll be at the store in just a few minutes if you want to wait."

Usagi shakes her head, her duo trails of golden locks whipping about softly. She takes a step back, already physically dedicated to her claim before it comes out of her mouth. "I'll just be a minute and then we can go, okay?"

While Rei not be solely convinced thanks to the sour feeling in the pit of her stomach, she doesn't say a word. Rather doesn't get a chance to. Usagi is already spinning around on her heel and heading straight to the bathroom. A group of people block the view as Rei sits back down at the booth, one elbow propped on the table as she waits.

Part of her is impatient and concerned while the other tells her she's making a big internal deal about nothing. That Usagi loves her back - there's mutual trust and respect in their relationship. Not that it helps her nerves any. Her foot taps on the ground as she tries not to count the second.

She wonders if maybe she had said she'd go with Usagi, that maybe the girl would have said okay. Or changed her mind. Although Rei muses that surely she'd have done the former option. Rei swallows hard past the lump in the throat as she careens her head to look past the people to see the door of the bathrooms.

Would it be wrong to follow her now?

On the other hand, Usagi can't make it into the bathroom fast enough. She slings the door open and is surprised that there's no one inside. Well, that is aside from Minako and it makes her heart almost stop. She knows what she's doing by even coming in here is wrong - it's _lying_ in so many ways. But to see those long sun-colored locks trailing over Minako's shoulders and those eyes flicker up towards her at the sound of someone entering.

Usagi finds she can do nothing.

Minako flashes her a dazzling smile that Usagi finds has her brain melting. There's a tiny shred inside that tells her to turn right around and leave, go back to Rei. Which is why she takes a step back toward the door. But it's shattered into a million pieces when Minako pushes herself away from the sink, "There's no one here, Usagi. Just _you_ and _me_."

Licking at her lips, she tries to fix the fact that her mouth is dry and her heart is thudding so loud in her ears that she feels as though her head will explode. Usagi merely watches. She'd be lying if she said she didn't know what's going to happen as Minako strides to one of the stalls. She had expected Minako to come to her but instead she's playing coy.

And Usagi wants her.

Minako slides a hand up the stall's frame while her hand braces against the door, "Coming?" When Usagi doesn't make a move at first, no reaction whatsoever, Minako pushes further. "Or are you leaving already?"

Disappearing into it, she doesn't say another word. It has enough allure to it that Usagi is practically running to the stall. There's no thoughts of leaving after that and certainly not when she's in the tiny rectangular space with Minako smiling down at her with so much desire that it's tangible. The door shuts behind her with the click of the lock following in suit.

"Are you sure?"

Usagi's purse falls to the ground as she tilts her face away. The last shred of knowing she shouldn't falters when Minako leans in close. There's a hand turning her chin so that their eyes are forced to meet while those lips are far too close. Usagi _wants_ them _closer_. Minako doesn't hold back in the least with her words either, she has Usagi alone and she won't be giving this opportunity up.

"I need you, Usagi."

The words cause Usagi to freeze. She's heard them from Rei plenty of times; gentle muttering, heartfelt convictions, all of it in between. Yet as she stares back at Minako she feels her heart twang. The only other thing that can make her melt are three other words that are so close to that.

"I want to be with you, Usagi."

"I… Minako, I-"

"I want you _tonight_. I can't wait and I won't be nice about it. If I can't have you, Usagi… You mean the world to me."

Minako dips her head down, her lips ghosting over Usagi's ear. She can swear she feels Minako's tongue graze her lobe but she's not given a chance to think on it. Minako's voice takes on a sultry tone that wraps around her like a siren's song - one she feels as though she's helped orchestrate.

"I want all of you under me tonight. I'll show you what love really is."

Her confession is followed by her mouth returning to being just above Usagi's, daringly close to being able to kiss her. But she won't do it. Minako refuses to seal the deal. No, if Usagi wants this then she'll have to be the one that makes it official.

"I won't kiss you unless you want it."

Surprisingly, to Minako anyway, Usagi reaches up ever so slowly. Her fingers clutch onto Minako's bare shoulders with a need she can't possibly put into words. In fact, she doesn't even dare speak unless her voice betrays her. Usagi closes her eyes as she leans up, pressing her lips against Minako's.

Minako lets Usagi have control for the moment. At least until she goes to pull back. Usagi isn't allowed as Minako braces one hand on the stall door and the other behind Usagi's head. She presses her mouth back against Usagi's with such force that the latter can't help but let out a small mewl. Her tongue flicks out over Usagi's lips and they immediately part for her.

Her tongue dives into Usagi's mouth, exploring every inch as their tongues rub and flick together. The unfortunate need for air drives them apart but it's only for a second before they're locked together once more. Minako's hands wander over the other blonde's body, teasing and tempting her further.

It feels as good as it is wrong. Usagi finds she can't stop, doesn't want to stop, even when Minako briefly stops only to pepper her lips with chaste pecks. Usagi slides her hands up into Minako's long tresses, grasping onto them while guiding Minako to kiss her again. And kiss her hard.

She's granted everything she wants and more as body thrums with excitement, each kiss making her forget why she's even in this place to begin with. Suddenly there's pressure up against her, between her legs, and it has a moan echoing into Minako's conjoined mouth. It's the worst tease and Usagi wants more, but it's all merely the appetizer to what can come next.

Minako finally retreats completely; her hands removing Usagi's from her. Even with a flush on her face and no matter how badly she wants to continue this, she gives Usagi a smile, "You should hurry up before she gets suspicious." Usagi gives her a sad look, one that tells Minako that this isn't all for naught.

"Go to her so that you can see me tonight," she states simply as she trails the back of her fingers down the side of Usagi's jaw. "I'll wait for your call."

Usagi nods slowly, beginning to gather her wits and try to not look like she's been making out with someone she doesn't even know. The last thing she needs is to get into a scene with the two of them in the middle of a club. She swallows hard, steadying her breath as Minako bends down. Picking up Usagi's purse, Minako reaches into it and grabs the phone from the inside pocket. It only takes her a few seconds to plug her number into the contacts. It's all while Usagi is trying to smooth out her shirt.

Minako can't stop smiling at her, loving the way those slender fingers are flustered in the way she's trying to look like she hadn't done this. Taking Usagi's arm, she hangs the purse on her shoulder before beginning to make sure her sweet Usagi is ready to go back out. There's one last desperate kiss between the two, Usagi needly clinging onto Minako as the latter flips the latch.

She gently pushes Usagi out and shoos her away, but not without a wink. "I'll see you later, Usagi," is all she says before she closes the stall - forcing Usagi to turn towards the exit.

The blonde can _feel_ her heartbeat in her ears as she quickly makes her way to the door. Her fingers wrap around the handle and somehow the cool metal helps calms her a tiny bit. The door opens and invites all of the music into the tiled bathroom, the sound echoing around her as her eyes fall immediately on Rei.

There's something in those dark eyes that has a chill racing up Usagi's spine. It's no different for Rei though. She stares at Usagi, trying to pick the girl's expression apart in a few mere seconds. But Usagi seems the same as she went in save for a little tint to her cheeks. Usagi gives a sheepish smile, "Did you need to go too?"

Rei tries to smile back, tries to ignore the dark thoughts of betrayal that claw at her mind. "No, let's go," she replies. Rei allows Usagi to take the lead to the exit, around the groups of people and as far away from that bathroom. But just as they get to the door to leave, Rei glances back just in time to see the bathroom door swing shut.

She brushes it off - not wanting to think about the possibilities. If Minako _was_ in there, she'll comfort herself with the thought that Usagi set her straight. That the only one Usagi can be with is Rei, herself.

-0-0-0-

Rei smiles down at Usagi as she lies on the bed. It hadn't taken much more to tucker her out to the point where she was practically asleep on her feet after leaving the dessert shop. The sugar seemed to have done the complete opposite for her. Not that Rei minds taking her home and tucking her in for a welcomed night's sleep.

Dutiful as always, Rei strips Usagi of her flats and sets them beside the bed. Once she's done that she reaches for an extra blanket folded at the end of the bed. It only takes a moment and a flick of her wrists to have it unfurled and laying gently on top of Usagi.

Said girl smiles slightly as she mumbles incoherently, all while grabbing for the needed warmth. Rei finds it amazing how adorable she can look as she rolls onto her side, facing Rei. She leans down and gives a small peck to the crown of Usagi's head. A loving smile decorates her countenance as she brushes her fingers through Usagi's bangs.

"I love you, Usagi," she whispers to the sleeping woman.

She knows it will go unheard but it still calms her anxious heart to be able to say it aloud. After leaving, Usagi had returned to normal. At least as normal as Usagi can be. But it still hadn't put Rei's worries to ease until now. Rather, for now. One last trail of her fingers over Usagi's cheek and she's taking a step back.

Rei scoops up Usagi's purse, having dropped it in an effort to get the barely awake female into bed. It hadn't been an easy task and Usagi was more important than it falling to the floor. Feeling tired herself, Rei hurries to get it over to the dresser with various things strewn about it. She's not exactly careful as she sets it down and turns away.

The purse tips over and several of its contents spill out; a pen, Usagi's phone, and a few trinkets she has yet to take out of it. But Rei pays it no mind as she gathers up her own bag, intending to check to see what time it is.

_Ping! Ping, ping!_

She freezes completely as the noise continues to go off in the melodic way Usagi has set it. But she absolutely doesn't want Usagi to wake up and that's why she spins back around, rushing over to dresser. Her fingers reach out for the phone and quickly find the button on the side to silence it. Rei glances at Usagi over her shoulder, holding her breath. She only sighs in relief when Usagi rolls onto her other side.

Giving a shake of her head, Rei turns her attention back to the phone. Her eyes stare, unable to break away, from the lit up screen and the name across it in big, black block letters. The ease she had felt is all but gone in that second. It feels as though someone has knocked the wind right out of her and she can't get it back no matter how many times she tries.

' **MINAKO** '

Rei knows she shouldn't open the text message. Not only is it an invasion of privacy but it's Usagi. Of course her friends text her. Except Minako is no friend. And at this time of night? Right after they saw her and the way she acted toward Usagi? There's something off - just not quite right about it all in the slightest - and she refuses not to know. Hard headed to a fault, Rei steels herself as she opens it up to the text.

Her blood runs cold; so cold someone could probably smack into her and she'd shatter. There on the screen is definitely the Minako she knows in a picture. She's in the same outfit that she was wearing when they saw her except the pose is nothing what a friend _should_ send.

There she is with one arm propped beneath her breasts, cupping at the side of opposite one, while the other is reaching out - taking the picture. The downward shot shows plenty if not all of her cleavage and if Rei dares to look close enough she can see the hard peaks barely hidden by the dress.

The message is simple and to the point even if the look on Minako's face isn't.

'Tonight ;)'

Rei is surprised she can even manage to set the phone down, let alone quietly. If she could have set it on fire in that moment or stomped on it until it was nothing but dust - she might have. But she can't even do that. She can only get as far away from it as she can; backing up until she's at the other side of the room. Slowly, she turns to look at Usagi and the way she's turned away from it.

It all seems so wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> For BethCyra  
> A prequel of sorts to With a Dash of Cinnamon


End file.
